The invention concerns a device for belt-grinding curved work piece surfaces, comprising an acceptance device for the work piece, the acceptance device comprising means for turning the work piece and an oscillation means for oscillating the work piece in its axial direction, and with processing jaws with two processing arms, wherein each processing arm has, in the region of its free end, at least one processing shoe partially surrounding the work piece surface to be processed, and further comprising an abrasive belt extracted from a supply roller and guided between the processing shoes and the work piece surface to be processed and towards an extraction means.
Belt-grinding devices of this kind are well-known. Such devices are mainly used for finishing the bearing locations of crank shafts, cam shafts, gear shafts and connecting rod bearings on crank shafts. The bearings are post-treated after grinding using an abrasive belt, wherein the shape of the bearing and the roundness of the bearing are corrected to desired values. During super finishing, the abrasive belt is pressed onto the work piece surface by a processing shoe into which the processing shell has been inserted. The work piece is thereby turned and simultaneously reciprocated in the axial direction. The pressure is exerted by two processing shoes engaging the work piece, each pressing a portion of the abrasive belt onto the work piece. The processing time can be determined empirically with the work pieces being processed for an equal length of empirically determined time. This results in different processing results. Alternatively, e.g. the diameter of the work piece is measured during processing and processing is interrupted once a predetermined value has been reached. In processing devices of this kind having such an in-process measuring means, the work piece is processed from one side only, i.e. via a processing shoe, with the measuring device being disposed on the other side to carry out the measurement. Belt-grinding machines of this kind have the advantage of measuring processing development during the processing operation to permit an optimum finishing result. However, the processing time is considerably longer than with devices not having such in-process measuring means, due to the reduced surface area engagement of the belt.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to further develop a device of the above mentioned kind such that equally good processing results can be achieved with considerably reduced processing time.